A communication technique for holding a dialogue between communicators in remote locations has been already known, and examples of such a technique include video chatting and videotelephony. In recent years, the technique for realizing a dialogue with a higher realistic sensation has been developed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Document Nos. 2011-113206 A (“the '206 Document”) and 2009-60220 A (“the '220 Document”).
The '206 Document describes the technique on video communication made while communicators are viewing their images each other. Such a technique uses a display to resemble a single window, and an image of the space, where a communication partner is present, as viewed from a communicator can be displayed on the display according to the point of view of the communicator as if the communicator was, through the window, viewing the space where the communication partner is present (i.e., motion parallax). This allows image display with a depth.
The '220 Document describes a communication system realizing communication between different spots via a network. In such a system, the positions of communicators in communication between different spots are determined. Based on determination results, at least any of the operation of changing microphone sensitivity to sound at the above-described positions or the operation of increasing sound output from a speaker at the above-described positions is performed. Accordingly, voice of the communicators having a dialogue between the different sports can be easily captured.